apasionados
by tolabamayra38
Summary: Por mas que pase el tiempo, por mas que le huyas, por más que lo niegues. La pasión, la atracción siempre estará ahii y los atrapará. Esto aprenderán Peeta y Katniss. M para futuras escenas sexuales y lenjuage para adultos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy nueva es mil primer fic de la pareja que fácina de los juegos del hambre. Espero que les guste.

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a suzanne colins

Introducción:

El:

Peeta Mellark de 32 años talentoso arquitecto. De la firma familiar. Divorciado desde hace 2 años. Sin hijos.

Desde entonces solo ha tenido desahogo pero nada serio

Le facina, pintar y cocinar. También el esgrima.

Hace 5 años solo quedaron el y su padre. Ya que su hermano mayor Cato falleció de un paro cardíaco cardíaco. Ahora el tiene gran cantidad de plata.

Hasta que siervo incidente enfrente de una plaza. Cambiar drásticamente su vida poniéndola de cabeza.

Ella:

Katniss Everdeen de 28 años. Diseñadora. Le encanta cantar y hablar en lenguaje de señas. No tiene muchas cosas pero trata de salir a adelante todos los días.

Hace 5 años perdió a su novio. Habiendo quedado embarazada de el. Ahora su vida volverá al caos al cruzarse. Con alguien que creyo a ver olvidado

Ambos hace 5 años eran cuñados. Tuvieron un encuentro apasionado que decidieron olvidar. Pero que pasara ahora cuando ser vuelvan a cruzar?

Por hoy la introducción.

Espero que les haya gustado dejen su comentarios

Gracias. Chau


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos gracias por pasar a leer. Acá les dejo el primer capitulo.

No soy dueña de los juegos del hambre son suzanne Collins.

Solo los tomo prestado para mí fic. AU.

Capítulo 1: comienzos.

Katniss estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando para la ventana, esa mañana era bastante estresante.

Sus niños no fueron. Sus hermosos ángeles aunque traviesos eran su más grande alegría. Miro el salon, era chico teniendo en cuenta que eran 20 alumnos, pero era de esperarse era un pueblo no muy grande, pero pobre. Llamado veta por qué sus calles desde antaños eran de color negro. Negro carbón.

No era muy lindo pero era donde podía pagar para vivir. Con su pequeño hijo Connor. De 4 años ya.

Ella enseñaba en la escuelita del pueblo a 3° grado de primaria.

No sabía que hacer tenía que pagar la boleta de la luz. Pero eso significaba otro mes con sus botas que ya estaban devastadas.

La hora del recreo llego se dirigio a la sala de maestros, donde se encontró con madge. La maestra de 1°.

-Ey amiga que cara?

\- Tengo que ir a la ciudad Federal para pagar la boleta de luz. Paso el primer vencimiento.

\- Todo mal...

\- Ni que lo digas.

\- bien! Terminaré las clases buscaré a Connor en la guardería y a hacer malabares con la plata y las cuentas.

Madge le sonrió comprensiva

-Yo iré a lidiar con mi madre.

Una excelente mañana estaba pasando. Es en lo que pienso aunque justo ahora, es lo de menos la tenía a su publicista sentada sobre el escritorio. Penetrándola salvaje y rudamente contra la ventana de su oficina mientras le entraba por atrás. Era bastante fanático del sexo anal ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar.

Luego de a ver estado casi media hora así. Terminaron se acomodaron la ropa.

\- Amo tus visitas...

\- Que bueno Johanna los mismos gustos tenemos.

\- por cuánto me visitaras?

\- Por un mes... Me llevará terminar los trámites los nuevos terrenos suenan prometedores.

-Es la ventaja de tener tanta plata.

\- ok como fijas. Me tengo que ir a terminar los papeleos. Chau.

Se despiden.

Katniss suspiraba estando en la fila. Connor no se quedaba quieto.

\- Connor, por favor. Quieto amor...

\- Está bien ma.

Peeta entro al banco. Al dirigirse a las escaleras se ovido de algo así que cambio de dirección y se movió hacia la atención de cliente. Ahí vio a una chica hablando con el gerente. La reconoció esos grises ojos no los olvidaría nunca.

Quién diría que después de 5 años la volvería a cruzar. Al rato el ve que ella levanta a un niño rubio, de piel blanca, espalda cancha y ojos grises (sino veía mal) el niño parecía tener uno años.

Se parecía a él o más bien a Cargo.

\- No me la creo

Hasta acá el primer capitulo más tarde subo el otro

Espero sus comentarios

Besitos hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos buen principio de verano o invierno depende de donde son.

Gracias por tomarse unos minutos y leer mi fic. Ahora la continuación.

Los personajes y hunger games no me pertenece es d suzanne Collins yo solo los tomo prestado

Dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. Besitos

Katniss suspiro al fin termino de pagar la luz. Otro mes con la soga al cuello, tendría que ver cómo se las arreglaba.

Se dirigió a la salida, cuando sintió un escalofrío por su espalda y un intenso calor en su nuca...

Ese escalofrío lo conocía perfectamente, pero no... No podía ser posible... Que haría el ahí? Se dio vuelta buscando con la mirada por todas partes. Pero no lo vio. Solo habrá sido su imaginación... Apretó a Connor contra si... Salio.

A los 5 minutos. Peeta se asomaba a la vista y comprobó que ella ya no estaba.

Empezó a dirigirse a la puerta de salida sin saber exactamente qué hacer... Hasta que el gerente de le acercó.

\- Peeta!

\- Haimitch!

\- venís por los papeles?

\- Si... Creo...

Haymirch lo miro algo divertido...

\- Bueno entonces te dejo y...

\- no! Disculpa me quedé pensando en algo.

\- Bien entonces avanzamos.

Se dirigieron al ascensor y subieron al segundo piso y entraron a una oficina. Sentandos en frente a frente en un escritorio.

\- Es algo malo que solo me vengas a ver para negocios.

\- desde que me hice cargo de los negocios familiares no cuento con mucho tiempo que digamos...

\- Hombre eres joven deberías casarte y sentar cabeza.

\- Ya me casé hace 2 años

\- Y te divorciarse hace año y medio. Y le das más plata de lo que corresponde.

\- Lose pero esa ha sido mi elección, por más que Madge se vuelva a casar lo seguiré haciendo, y fin de la historia.

\- Peeta esto se está volviendo pesado

\- Ahí problema con los terrenos?

\- Lo típico cosas públicas y comunitarias, no va ser fácil l veta es bastante pobre pero mantiene familias enteras...

\- ok, podría darle una oportunidad a los que quieran hacer comercios, los que no... Sinceramente me tiene sin problemas

\- Peeta... Y tu padre que cree?

\- Mi padre se ha mudado a España está jubilado... Yo he hecho crecer a los negocios así que no tiene nada que reclamar

\- bueno la veta es la zona principal, pero el cordón está cerca de las minas y el bosque el cual es peligroso.

\- Fácil habrá que ponerle una baya.

\- Si... Pero...

\- Nada! Me propuse comprar esta zona y punto. Ahí desastre naturales que está achicando nuestro país. Ahí que ver a dónde se quiere ir desde acá. Los Odair tienen lo más cercano al mar... Así que yo me quedo en esta zona.

\- Espero que sepas que haces...

Se había hecho de noche. Connor ya dormía mientras ella tomaba un te... Era increíble, cómo se dormía en un segundo. Ella tenía una foto de un joven muchacho rubio de ojos azules alegre.

\- Cato cuánta falta me haces mi amor nuestro cada vez más grande sorprendente...

Ella miraba intensamente la foto y una imagen se le vino a la mente, la misma cara pero con un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha y ojos inexpresivo. Lo que la hizo saltar de su ensoñación, a qué demonio vino eso?

Suspiro: recordaba a ver leído alguna vez que cuando llamas a alguien con la mente se aparece.

Ella esperaba que no. En su vida había dejado muchas cosas sin resolver y ese hombre de ojos misteriosos fue uno de ellos.

Lo que una noche de pasión y lujuria dejaba se repitió.

Ella había amado a Cato pero la atracción que sintió hacia el hermano de este es algo que nunca encontró una explicación.

Pasaron semanas, el había contratado un detective. Quería saber qué fue lo que vio en el banco? Quién era el padre de ese chiquillo.

Estaba en su casa cuando alguien golpeó la puerta, el la abrió para recibir un sobre grande. Lo abrió sobre la mesa:

KatbKat se había recibido de maestra hacía casi 2 años era titular en la escuela del pueblo, actualmente estaba soltera con un hijo de poco más de 4 años. Cuyo padre estaba fallecido desde hacía 5 años.

En el sobre había una foto del niño. Exceptuando el color de piel era igual a ellos ya que Cato y el eran mellizos. Pero por el tiempo de nacimiento y el de embarazo el niño era de Cato.

El sintió alivio y a la vez desconcierto. Porque ella lo oculto? Porque no lo contó ni pidió ayuda?

Hasta acá el segundo capítulo

Más tarde subo el siguiente.

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora.

Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen son de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los tomo prestado.:

Capitulo 3: confrontación

Los días pasaron ambos estuvieron sumergidos en sus trabajos. Pero Peeta sabía que ya se estaba haciendo hora de hablar de una vez por todas.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió un sábado al lugar en donde vivía Katniss. Esta estaba sentada en una silla trabajando en la pequeña mesa con unas fotocopias que entregaría a sus alumnos.

Connor ya se había acostafoa.

En eso escucho un suave golpe en la puerta. Miro el reloj, eran casi las 10 de la noche.

Quien sería? Bueno... Un ladron no golpearía la puerta? O eso creia. Tomo el palo del escobillón y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y pego un grito cuan guerrero. Pero Peeta sujeto el palo y rodó los ojos.

\- también estoy feliz de verte Everdeen.

\- Mellark!

Estaba sobresaltada le parecía mentira e irreal

\- Me permites pasar?

\- No, no lo permito.

Pero el paso de todos modos. Ella conteniendo su ira cerro la puerta. Vio que Peeta miraba para todos lados de seguro le parecía, insulso el lugar, siendo que el estaba acostumbrado a los lujos.

Ella lo miró detenidamente: llevaba una camisa, con un pulover de polar azul. Con unos jeans azul oscuro que hacía que su trasero se viera... Apetecible, se notaba que estaba más angosto de espalda y brazos. Se pateo mentalmente. No debía mirarlo de esa manera. No... Al menos no de nuevo...

Peeta estaba en el mismo trabajo. Ella estaba con una calza ajustable, y una camiseta algo holgada, estaba que hecha a fuego de ira, pero había algo en su mirada que no lograba explicar.

\- Que quieres Mellark...

\- Dime, cuanto tiempo creíste que me podías ocultar al niño?

_Tranquilo no es tuyo...

\- Ya lose es de Cato

\- Entonces, si sabes a qué vienes?

\- No será mío. Pero es mi sobrino. (Ella soltó un bufido) porqué no o dijiste?

\- Lo preguntas en serio? Nunca me aceptaste ni hablar de tu msmad. Si yo decía de mi embarazo tu hubieras hecho un escándalo. Siendo que me acosté contigo a la vez que estaba con Cato...

\- Nada, eso se solucionaba con un adn.y ya. No tenías derecho a ocultarlo

-Eso verdad se solucionaba con un ADN, pero también tenía miedo, de que me lo quisieran sacar o nos tratarán mal siendo de donde venía...

\- Mira yo siempre he creído que una madre debe estar al lado de su hijo sin importar que.

-eso bueno escucharlo... Supongo.

\- Quiero conocerlo

\- no! (Salto sujetándolo del brazo) Peeta es chiquito, tengo que prepararlo... Es mucho para el... Aparte eres igual a su padre. No crees que podría...(no se dio cuenta pero los se habían acercado bastante apenas unos milímetros los separaba) confundirlo?

Con esto el retrocedio.

\- si se a que punto se confunde la gente...

Ella lo miro sin entender

\- No entiendo Peeta?

\- Déjalo (el anotó algo en un pedazo de papel que había a mano) este es mi número, estamos en contacto... avisame cuando podré

\- Ok.

Dijo ella, el se acerco y medio un beso bien cerca de la boca. Lo que le provocó un escalofrío a ella.

El se retiró. Ambos hacían sus cosas como en piloto automático. Y terminaron acostados sin poder dormir, les aparecía imá principio luchaban pero luego se relajaron y solo se dejaron recordar

Flash back

Los regresaban en auto desde el aeropuerto,habían dejado a Cato quién iría a las montañas por unos días para trabajar las cosas entre Cato y Katniss venían mal, discutía bastante últimamente.

Afuera del auto llovía a cántaro.. viendo que no llegarían al piso de Cato Y Katniss podrían accidentarse

, Peeta se dirigió hacia su llegar ella resongo quería su lugar pero el dijo que no forsejearon un poco.

Incluso ella salió a afuera del garage

Y solo logro empaparse, el se le acercó y justo ella salto al oírse un rayo cerca.

Regresaron al garage y se fueron al aprtapartam de el. El se fue a buscar para cambiarse. Ella miró alrededorr era lujoso y gtande. El regreso con solo uos boxers con toallas y ropa para ambos

\- Cámbiate en mi dormitorio

Pero ella no escucho solo miraba su pechos y brazos, y empezó a relamerse sus labios. No sabía porque pero desde hace unos días andaba algo caleiente,el la miro y vio sus ojos que expresaban lujuria,

El se acerco y la besó, a lo que ella nose negó.

Prácticamente le rompió su ropa y ellos sus boxers para deleitarse al tocar su trasero.

No se hablaban temiendo que las palabras los la subió a la mesa y le practicó sexo oral ah. I. Ella temblaba y se doblaba al sentirlo tan profundo, la hizo llegar ella jugaba con su pelo y frotaba su espalda. El la besó de regreso a su boca mientras tocaba sus senos, al tiempo reemplazo sus manos por su boca mientras entraba en su coño. Estuvieron más de 15 minutos en la mesa, hasta terminar arrolladoramente

Descansaron cerca de diez minutos y volvieron al trote esa noche lo hicieron varias veces: en el sofá, en la cocina, en el baño, en la cama, estuvieron hasta entrada la madrugada

Bueno por ahí la 3

Espero sus comentarios.

Besos


End file.
